


Woods at Sunrise

by RinRin



Series: Tumblr Fics [19]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sammy is not in a good place to start, The Dark is Jack Wright, The Void might show up, dealing with the aftermath, past supernatural kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: Sammy has aplan, alright?  He's been thinking about it for a while.  Since he started to give up on the idea that he'd ever get Jack back.  If he can't bring Jack to him, then he'll go to Jack.  He just can't tell anyone that.Too bad a certain wannabe vigilante happened to be at the right place at the right time.  Or perhaps it's the best thing that has happened to Sammy in a long time?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look, Sammy honestly sounds like he’s about to walk off into Perdition Woods, and I need Jack to show up (I adore the idea that he’s an amnesiac The Dark), so when I mentioned it to @saunters-vaguely-downwards she of course told me to write it because she’s an enabler.
> 
> Warnings for Sammy being kinda suicidal, The Dark having issues he doesn’t talk about, but will probably show up if I continue this, and generally Kfam Spoilers

 

Sammy felt a little bad about the lie he gave Ben and Lily when Lily called in, but if it got them to stop with the cajoling-

Besides, it wasn’t like it was going to matter soon anyway. Maybe he’d call the station just to get yelled at.

He turned off the engine and climbed out, leaving the window open and the keys on the seat. It wasn’t like he was going to need it where he was going.

Sammy took a deep breath and took a step forward, and then another and another and-

He was knocked down.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing Sammy?” a gravely voice demanded from above him.

“D-Dark?!” Sammy gaped at the man above him.

“ _The_  Dark, come on Stevens, we’ve talked about this.”

Sammy rolled his eyes.

“If I call you that will you go away?”

“What? I mean, it’s only concern courtesy-”

“Fine,  _The_  Dark, can you please fuck off,” Sammy deadpanned.

The Dark sat up, straddling Sammy and gripping his helmet, shaking his head from side to side.

“No, no, it was supposed to be  _better_! Why does that sound so wrong?” the costumed vigilante muttered, clawing at his helmet.

Sammy stared at him.

“Hey, uh, are you okay?” he asked as he reached up, unsure what he was reaching for.

With a cry, The Dark threw off his helmet, the plastic bouncing slightly on the gravel.

“Say my name! Please!” The Dark pleaded, his hands framing Sammy’s head.

Sammy stared up at him in shock, tears leaking from his eyes.

“Jack,” he whispered.

Jack Wright stared down at him in confusion, clad in latex and leather like a knock-off Power Ranger or a poor man’s Batman.

“Is that my name?” he asked, head cocking to the side like he always did when he didn’t understand something.

Sammy gave a wet laugh. Oh course his fiancé was running around punching people like a superhero. Jack always was trying to right wrongs. He had dragged Sammy to more than one protest.

“Yes,” Sammy choaked out, “You’re Jack Wright, my fiancé.”

Jack stared back at him.

Fuck, Sammy honestly didn’t even know what to do at this point.

“Let’s, let’s go back to my apartment, we can talk.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So an Anon over on tumblr bribed me to get a Part 2, I, at that time, did not have much to do at work, so I wrote something. I was also informed by my darling @saunters-vaguely-downwards that this is “very heartbreaking”, so you only have said Anon to blame.
> 
> (I don't always add to something when people ask, but hey)

They go to Sammy’s apartment after an argument about how to get there. Sammy doesn’t want to let Jack, The Dark, out of his sight, Jack doesn’t think Sammy should drive, but there are two vehicles and neither wants to leave them for Gunderson to  _ticket_.  
  
In the end, they wrestle Jack’s mountain bike into the back of Sammy’s car and Jack drives, following Sammy’s instructions.  
  
“I can’t believe you  _bike_  around King Falls to fight crime,” Sammy mutters as they climb into his car.  
  
“Normally I run around, you know, parkour,” Jack blinks at him as he replies, and Sammy remembers just why he thinks The Dark is an idiot. Because he thinks this type of thing is logical.  
  
They’re silent on the drive save for Sammy giving instructions. Sammy doesn’t know where to start, and Jack seems just as reluctant.  
  
Upon entering his apartment, Sammy picks up his cell from where he left it in the kitchen and calls Ben.  
  
(He would call Lily, he  _would_ , but when he was still riding on the belief that he could find Jack here in King Falls, he deleted her number in a drunken rage. What did he need with a woman who had already given up?)  
  
Ben sounds confused when he answers, but Sammy knows exactly how to get him to come over. After all he had only told Ben and Lily that he would stay in town a little longer, not that he would stay full stop.  
  
“Hey Ben? Can you bring a contract over?”  
  
And Ben rushes to Sammy’s apartment, tripping over himself like a puppy.  
  
Sammy’s in the kitchen, rifling through his tea - one of the things he inherited from his mother was an appreciation for teas for different occasions even if he normally drinks coffee. He’s trying to find a good green tea, one that he knows Jack at least tolerated when Ben throws open the door, rushing in.  
  
He jolts to a stop when he sees Jack on the couch. He gapes at the man, visually trying to figure out who he is.  
  
Sammy walks into the living room with three cups, placing the chamomile tea he specifically bought for Ben on the table next to his best friend. He keeps his own rise tea and Jack’s salted caramel green in hand.  
  
“Uh, I don’t, um,” Ben stutters, glancing between the two.  
  
“Ben, meet my fiancé,” Sammy gestures at Jack, trying to figure out what to say.  
  
He can’t tell Ben “Yeah, I found him after he tackled me to the ground to keep me out of Perdition Woods and then freaked out about what I called him and ripped his helmet off.” If only because Ben won’t focus on the important part of that.  
  
Ben whips around to face him, slack jaw, and the contract flutters to the floor.  
  
“What?” he asks.  
  
“So he tells me,” Jack pipes up, his voice so different than it had been Before King Falls, and Ben’s head snaps around.  
  
“Sammy, is that, The Dark?” he stage whispers.  
  
“Mmhm. We, uh, encountered each other and his helmet came off. Which was when I realized that he was Jack.”. There. That gave the pertinent details without telling Ben the whys.  
  
Ben narrows his eyes.  
  
“We’ll be coming back to that,” he promised Sammy, “but, how can he be Jack? He never gave any indication that he knew you!”  
  
“I woke up from what I presumed to be a mugging and my memory is…. fuzzy. I knew that there were Rules that need to be followed, but I didn’t think that I even had anyone,” Jack speaks up.  
  
Sammy makes a wounded noise, he can’t help it, Jack has forgotten  _so much_ , it’s obvious from how he acts, and Sammy can’t do anything about it. He remembers what the doctors said when they got Emily back. He won’t tell Jack their past, not the details at least.  
  
(He thinks that’s why he didn’t ask Ben to also call Lily for him. Lily would bulldoze her way in and tell Jack  _everything_.).  
  
He moves forward and hands Jack the tea.  
  
Jack pauses and runs a thumb over the mug.  
  
It has a graphic of palm trees and a surfer, and Jack stares at it, a frown on his face.  
  
“I know this mug,” he mutters, and Sammy’s heart skips a beat, his hand tightening around his own mug with it’s bear holding a sign saying “FEED ME AND TELL ME I’M PRETTY”.  
  
They had bought them when they first moved to the big city, their way of saying “this is our home now”.  
  
“I, I knew that I had left someone behind, but it was…” Jack trailed off, his hand tightening around the mug, his eyes distant and his breath shallow.  
  
“Jack?” Sammy reached a hand out, and Jack jerked back, eyes wide.  
  
“Sorry! Sorry! It was…. I wasn’t….. it’s not  _you_ ,” he stuttered out.  
  
Sammy pulled back his hand and clutched his mug, trying desperately to capture the warmth of his tea.

 


End file.
